The Wolf of the Witches
by YuriShipperFTW
Summary: A new member comes and joins the squad but the new recruit isn't a witch. No she's something else. But what it is? What does the new recruit posses? And what will happen when the others get to know her story. Will friendship form or will lust take over? (Yuri harem with the crew counting out Mio and Minna.)
1. Chapter 1

"_I taste blood. I feel cold. I feel dark.. Actually, I can't feel anything. Am I dead? No, I can't be! I have promises to fill."_

It was a sunny day at the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's base. Everything was normal, food was cooking, people getting up, and some doing some training. These people weren't normal people. These people were born with magical powers that help them fly and fight an enemy called the Neruoi. These people were called witches.

Anyway, the whole crew were gathering for breakfast. Yoshika and Lynne were getting the food ready, Francesca is playing with Shirley, Trude is yelling at Erica to wake up, Eila is getting ready while Sanya is sleeping from night patrol, and Mio is training early in the morning while Perrine is stalking behind.

Everything was fine until they heard an anoucement, "ATTENTION ALL WITCHES. PLEASE REPORT TO THE MEETING ROOM ASAP!"

They heard the called and dropped everything and rushed to the meeting room. Everybody was confused and questioned their commander, Minna, what happen.

"Is there a huge Neruoi?" asked Mio  
"Did we finished them off?" asked Yoshika

"Will we be promoted to higher ranks?" asked Shirley

"Will we eat soon?" asked Erica

"No, no, not yet, and soon." Answered Minna, "I called everyone here because we got ourselves a new member. Please welcome our new member to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing Squad, Casey Natsumi."

Then a person with short brown hair in a ponytail with a muscleshirt and jean with black boots came in. She had a dog tag necklace and a tatoo of two bands around her right arm. "Hello, my name is Casey Natsumi, 16 years old. I'm a Liberion/Fuso solider. It's a pleasure to help you guys out." Everbody was shock and silence.

"What the hell is boy doing in the our unit?" shouted Perrine.

"Yea I thought witches were all girls. Not boys." Said Lynne

"Beside, I don't want a gross boy's hands all over my Sanya!" Said Eila.

"Now, now everbody, calm down." Asked Minna. But it was no use. There was a commotion and arguments here and there.

"CAN EVERYBODY BE QUIET! I'LL EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON!" Everybody heard the person's shouting and calm down. "Thank you." Said Casey with a smile.

"Impressive, Casey." Smiled Minna.

"It's no big deal. I grew up with older brothers and they can be so noisy." She turned to the witches. "Before you jump into conclusions. I'm actually a girl."

"WHAT?!" everybody said in unison.

"Yep. And since mostly everybody is up in the skies fighting the Neruoi, I'll be defending the base just in case they do a ground strike."

"What you can't fly." Asked a concern Trude.

"Nope. I wasn't born with magical power like you guys. I was born with something else."  
"Oh really." Smiled Mio with her usual laugh. "Tell me Natsumi, what is that something else is?"  
"The thing is," Casey smirked and stared at Minna who smiled.

"You guys have to figure out yourself." Smiled Minna.

"WHAT?!WHY?!" said the whole crew.

"I think it's a great way for you guys to socailize and spend with people you barely met to get to know each other." Said Minna

"Minna isn't gonna do this excersie because we've known each other since junior high. She knows my background, story, and what I possesed."

"So please get along with Casey." Commanded Minna.

"Yes, ma'mm." everybody shouted.

"But, to help you guys, I'm giving you guys a clue." Casey close her eyes and said, "What reflects your eyes, reflects your personality." Everybody was surprised when she opened her eyes. Her eyes were glowing a bright shade of red.

"Oh another thing, since we're short on rooms, Lynne and Yoshika will have to share a room with Casey until further notice. Now dismissed."

Everybody left the room except Mio and Minna. Mio approached Minna, "So is Casey— "

"No, we're just great friends." Said Minna. Then she pecked a kiss and Mio lips. "You're still my #1."

"Of course." Then, she kissed her back and they both left the room.

While walking to their rooms, Casey heard a shouting, "Oh, Casey!" She stepped to the side and dodge Francesca and she tumbled onto the floor. "Owww. Meanie, I just wanted to feel your chest." Cried Francesca.

"Geez, you're not blind. You can just see them. Beside, I'm flat chested and I like to stay that way." Said Casey.

"Now that I look at, you're smaller than Francesca." Said Shirley, "Congrats Francesca, you're no longer the smallest." She turned to Casey, "Also, I'm Charlotte E, Yeager, but call me Shirley."

"Hurray!" shouted Francesca. "And I'm Francesca Luchini."

"Nice to meet you both. Now if you excuse me, I like to see the room I'm sharing with."

"Ok, right this way. By the way, I'm Yoshika Miyafuji." Smiled Yoshika.

"And I'm Lynnete Bishop. But you can called me Lynne."

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for bothering you guys when bunking."

"No, it's not a bother. It's nice to have a new member of our unit. We need to be strong enough to defeated the Neruoi."

"It's nice to see that kind of spirit in you guys." Then she patted both of their heads. "You're nice kids."

"Thank you" they both said

"Well we're here. There isn't much but it's still roomy." Said Lynne as they opened the door.

"Nice, so I'm guessing I'm sleeping on the floor cuz I see only two beds."

"Oh, me and Lynne share a bed. It's better to save space right."

"Oh ok. Cool." Casey went and sat on her own bed for now. "Didn't bring that much stuff with me though. Just some clothes, books, and a guitar."

"A guitar?" asked in unison.

"Yep. Helps me relax and be creative. I also sing."

"Can you play for us, please?" pleaded Lynne

"Well, if guys want me to…"

"Yes please. We want to hear." Pleaded Yoshika.

"Ok." Smiled Casey. She got up and left to the room to get her when she bumped into someone. "Oh crap. Sorry."

"You better be. You woke up Sanya." Then a girl woke up from her shoulders.

"Elia…"

"Don't worry Sanya. This tomboy was just asking for trouble."

"No I wasn't. I was trying to get my guitar so I can play for Yoshika and Lynne."

"Oh, you play?" asked Sanya still half alseep.

"Yea, I can sing as well. If you want you can swing by and see me."

"Wow, that's nice." Sanya reached out her hand, "I'm Sanya V. Litvyak. I also sing and play as well. We should be a duet soon."

"We should." Said Casey as she reached her hand and shook Sanya's, "Casey. Casey Nastumi."

"I'm Eila Ilmatar Juutilainen."

"Nice to meet you both." Suddenly, Sanya swayed and fell into Casey's arms. "Woah, you ok."

"Yea, just tired. I go on night patrols a lot, so I'm usually tired during the day."

"Oh ok."

"Yo, new guy. Hands off, Sanya!"

"It's ok, Eila. She's not doing anything."

"Hope so."

"Um, Casey?"

"Yea, Sanya?"

"If it's not a bother, c-could you p-please carry me to my room?" her face grew red.  
"What?! Wait, why him— I mean her?"

" You're cute." Smiled Casey, "Don't worry, I'll carry you. I bet Eila is tired from carrying you."

"Why you, hmph, fine let me lead the way."  
"Thank you Eila" said Sanya

"Yea, thanks."

"W-whatever." Blushed Eila.

Casey got up and lifted up Sanya, bridal style. "You ok, Sanya? You don't mind."

"No, Casey, I'm fine. I like it like this. It's nice." Said Sanya.

_Damn you, new guy_, thought Eila.

When they arrived at the room, they went and Casey setted Sanya gently onto her bed, "Here you go, safe and sound onto your bed." Then she patted Sanya's head, "Sleep tight, ok princess."

"Ok, Casey." She blushed. Then she leaned in and gave a kiss to Casey on her cheek. Eila was surprised, "Th-that's how we say goodbye around here."

"Sanya…"

"What the hell, Sanya?!" yelled Eila, "Why would you do that?"

"Ok, if that's how it is then," she leaned in and grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. Eila was still shocked, "And that's how the knight says goodbye to the cute princess." She smiled while Sanya blushed and smiled too.

"Just get out here and find your stuff."

"Oh man, I totally forget." She got up and rushed to the doorway, "Thanks Eila." She leaned and kissed Eila on the cheek, making her frozen. "Come by in about 20 mintues, then we can begin the show, ok guys."

"Ok, Casey." Smiled Sanya

"W-whatever. It's not like I care. If Sanya's going, then I-I'll go too."

"Right, see you guys later." She winked at both of them and left.

"I like her. She's a nice person." Said Sanya, "She's also very cute and handsome, don't you think so, Eila."

"W-whatever, she's a tomboy." Eila blushed, "A-and maybe she is handsome b-but not cute. Nobody is as cute as you, Sanya."

"That's nice, Eila." She smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

"W-what?! HELL NO!" Eila shouted. "Why would I like an insenstive person like her."

Sanya chuckled, "You're such a tsundere, Eila."

"Whatever, Sanya. Just go to sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

20 mintues passed, Lynne, Yoshika, Sanya, and Eila were gather around Casey's bed for her performance. Casey was tuning her guitar and clearing her throat then said, "Ok, this song is a solo song. It's called Demons by Imagine Dragons. It's a Liberion song and it sounds sad but has a get melody to it." The girls all clapped, "Ok here I go." She then strummed her strings of the guitar and then sang till she finished her song. When she was done everybody clapped for her and she bowed.

"That was amazing, Casey." Said Sanya

"Yea, that was great." Said Lynne

"Great. You mean AWESOME!" shouted Yoshika

"Whatever, I bet Sanya can sing as good as you. Maybe even better." Said Elia

"Well, how about we find out ourself. This next one me and Sanya can sing together." She scooted to side a bit of her bed and patted a space for Sanya, "Come Sanya." Sanya smiled and got up and sat next to Casey, "Now this next one is another Liberion song but I don't know if you know it Sanya."

"What is it."

"It's called Counting Stars by Onerepublic."

"Oh I know that song."  
"You do, Sanya?" asked Eila.

"Of course, not only do I pick up radio waves from Orussia, but any other country too."

"Great, let's start." She then strummed her strings again and started the song off then Sanya joined in too. They both sang wonderfully and beautifully until the song ended. When they were finish, the girls clapped for both of them.

"You two were excellent." Said Lynne.

"Excellent, you mean AMAZING!" shouted Yoshika.

"It was ok, I guess." Said Eila, "I mean Casey was a little off but overall, it was nice."

"Well it has been a while since I sang." Chuckled Casey, "But it was fun singing with you Sanya."

"Me too, Casey." Smiled Sanya, "Maybe next time, if this base gets a piano, we can play together again."

"That would be honor, my princess." She then wrap her arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Then, Sanya hugged her tightly around her waist. Eila was shocked.

"Ok enough of the hug fest." Eila then grabbed Sanya's hand, "Come on, Sanya. You have night patrol."

"Actually, I'm off tonight."

"Oh, ok." Blushed Eila, "T-then I guess we can stay with Casey."

"Ok, Eila." She smiled at her. They stuck around until nightfall.

"It's getting late, we should turn in soon." Said Lynne

"Awww, I want Casey and Sanya to play some more." Whined Yoshika.

"She's right, Yoshika. We need our energy so we can fight the Neruoi." Said Eila

"Well, time to hit the hay." Casey turned to Sanya, "Want me to carry again, Princess." Before Sanya could say anything, Eila intejected.

"Sanya doesn't need to be carry. She can walked on her own." Glared Eila

"U-umm, ok." She smirked at Eila, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"W-what. Hell no! No way, no how!." Then she turned away hiding her blush, "But since you're asking, m-maybe I-I should…"

"Great. Bridal Style or potato sack."

"What did you—"

"Potato sack it is." Then she picked up Eila and flung her over her shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" shouted Eila

"What? You said you want to be carried."

"But not like this! I want to be carried like a-a…"

"A what? Excuse me, but you need speak louder."

"A br-bride."

"Ok." Casey smirked and picked up Eila, bridal style. "You ok?"

"W-whatever, it's not I like it or anything."

"Yea, right." Said Casey. _She's such a tsundere_ thought Casey.

_Sanya's right. This is nice._ Eila thought. Then, she hugged tighter and smiled.

"Did I see a smiled on your face?" smirked Casey.

"Shut up before I punch your face."

"Ok, ok." _Tsundere _Casey thought.

When they arrived at the door, Eila said, "It's fine. You can drop me off here."

"Ok, snow angel." Smile Casey.

_Snow Angel _Eila thought of it and blushed.

"Bye, Casey." Said Sanya as she headed towards her room.

"Bye, princess." She turned to Eila, "Bye, snow angel."

"B-Bye C-Casey." Before Casey could leave, Eila grabbed her hand and leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. Eila blushed, "D-Don't think about it too much. I-It's just to thank you for carrying and m-maybe you're a little bit cute."

"Yea, right." Casey smirked. Then she patted her head and kissed her forehead. "That's my reply."

"I-Idiot." Eila blushed.

"Well goodnight." She smiled and left.

Eila waved goodbye and headed to her bed but only to find a smirking Sanya in front of her. "Tsundere."

"Shut up. Just go to sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight struck. Everybody in the base was sound asleep except for Sanya. She opened her eyes and started heading out. Eila heard her and asked her if is she was ok. "I'm fine, just going to the bathroom."

"Oh ok. Want me to take you?"

"No, no. I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Ok. Be safe Sanya." Then she fell right back to sleep.

"Ok." She open the door and close the door. She started walking towards not the bathroom, instead it's Yoshika, Lynne, and Casey's room. "Casey." She turned the knob and open the door. She closed and sneak inside quietly not to surprised anyone. When she found Casey, she grabbed the sheets and sneak onto the bed. Then she hugged her tighyly close to herself.

Casey was just sleeping and dreaming sweet dreams until she felt something crawled onto her bed and hugged her. "Huh." She turned around to find herself, Sanya. "Hey, Sanya."

"Hm?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in your own room."

"I like it here better. Because I can be with you." She hugged Casey tighter, "Casey, I… I …"

"What is it, Sanya?"

"I really like you. But not as a friend, I like you beyond that." She then started to cry. "I don't know if you feel the same. Even if you hate me, at least I was honest about my feeling. But…" She grabbed Casey's hand and placed it on one of her breast. "please accept my feelings."

"Sanya…" With her free hand, she wiped away Sanya's tears. Then, she cupped her face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was heaven. After they broke the kiss to catch their breath, Casey said, "That's my answer. Now, stop crying. It's doesn't suit you, princess." They both smiled and kissed again. Casey broke the kiss, "Umm Sanya."

"Yea Casey."

"If the others confess to me and kiss me and one thing lead to another…"

"I don't mind."

"Really?" surprised Casey.

"As long I'm your first, I don't care. You know what they say, 'Love at first sight.'"

"Ok, then." She kissed Sanya again. Then they use their tongues to fight over their dominance. Then, they stood up and Sanya sat on top of Casey's lap, facing her. She took off Sanya's top off and then she took Casey's top off too. "You have nice ones, Sanya," said Casey as she fondle them.

She moaned, "S-stupid, don't say embrassing things like that. Besides," She touch Casey's stomach and twitched, "You have really nice abs."

"Geez, Sanya." Then, she flicked Sanya's tip with her tongue. Sanya twitched and moaned, "I see I have found your weak points." Then she started sucking on them.

"Casey…" she moaned. Then Casey slip her hand and began touching her parts. "Ahh, Casey…"

"It's ok, Sanya you can come."

"Casey…" She yelled out her name until she came onto Casey's hand.

"Hmmm," she pulled her covered hand and lick all of Sanya's love juice, "You taste sweet, Sanya."

"Geez." They both kissed again as they laid down onto Casey's bed. Sanya broke the kiss, "Let me see them again, Casey." Casey nodded and close her eyes. She turned to Sanya and open them. "Oh my, they're a great shade of red. I love them."

"Like I said, I'm special." She then ran her hand through Sanya's hair. "Sanya, in my family, there lies a gift for every few generation. In my generation, we were blessed with that gift. Me, and my three brothers. We're werewolves."

"Werewolves?'

"Yep. Among those with the gift, lies the chosen one. The one with the red eyes."

"You were the chosen one."

"Yep, I, as the youngest and only girl, was chosen to be the one with red eyes. An Alpha."

"Were you happy?"

"I was for a while. Until my brothers find out. They decided to abuse me and punish me for being the chosen Alpha instead one of them."

"What? Why? What happen?"  
"Well…" then tears rolled off Casey's face. "Let's save that for another time. Ok?"

"Ok, Casey." She smiled and kiss her before falling asleep. Casey joined her a second later. They both slept happily through the night.

Tears formed. She cried as she heard them. _Why, Casey, why? I love you, too _thought Lynne.

The light of dawn came, Casey opened her eyes and yawned. She looked over to her side to find a sleeping beauty by her side. _Sanya_ she thought. She leaned in and gave her a kiss. She then find her top and put it on Sanya so no one would be supsious and curious. Without disturbing Sanya, she slowly got off the bed. She then found some shorts and her tanktop and headed off to train. When she reached outside, she spotted someone already training in the morning. She waved and said hello. "Hello, over there!"

"Oh hello, Natsumi. How are you?"

"You must be the Major. I'm doing fine, sir."

"Ha ha ha. Yep, Major Mio Sakamoto. But called me Sakamoto. No Major."

"Nice to meet you, Sakamoto."

"Ha ha ha. Well, it's nice to see a person other than me train early in the morning."

"Well waking up early has been a habit to me. And since I have nothing might as well train." She then frowned, "_As specially when you been chosen something big and your own loved ones come after you_."

"Well… since you're here. Show me what you got." She pointed her sword towards Casey, "Show what that something else you possesed is."

"Fine," she chuckled and stood in a battle stance, "Give me your best shot, Sakamoto." Her eyes turned red.

"Let's go!." She yelled and struck at Casey.

Meanwhile behind some bushes , a certain blonde is stalking a certain major. "Damn you new guy. Kissing up to the Major and training with her." said Perrine, "Man what is that guy's deal. She as insentive as Yoshika when she first joined." She looked back at Casey and glared, "And how people stand her? I mean she is strong by her muscles and her handsome abs— Is that packs forming on her?" She blushed, "Man…" She shooked her head into realtiy, "What am I thinking and saying? I shouldn't fall for an insenstive person like."

By morning light, Casey was on the ground, breathing hard and covered in sweat and scratches. Mio laughed her usual laugh, "Ha ha ha, I thought a wolf like you would be more of a challenge."

"You knew, Sakamoto?" gasped Casey while regain her strength.

"Minna is my girlfriend, she tells me everything to know. Also, don't tell the others yet, please?"

"I won't." She was able to stand up. "Wow, Minna must have love and trust you so much to tell my whole story."

"What can I say, we're commited with each other."

"So…" smirked Casey, "When's the wedding?"

"Ha ha ha, we're not even engaged." She then turned towards the sunrise, "But soon, I'll find the right time to proposed to her."

"You'll get her tiger," smiled Casey, "You know you'll have her."

"Yea." Smiled Mio.

Perrine watched them. "Totally unfair." She sat down and broke a branch, "Uh oh."

"Huh." Casey ears perk up, "I sense something."

"Neruoi?" asked Mio.

"Nope." She took a sniff. "A person's near by. I can smell her."

"Ha ha ha, as excepted from a wolf."

"Smells like… honey and flowers." Casey turned her eyes red and followed the scent. She walked until the scent lead her to some bushes. "Hmmm." She pulled away the bushes and found herself a girl. "What the hell?"

"W-what?" Perrine was shocked to find Casey found her in the bushed.

"What's wrong, Casey?" She walked where Casey is and saw the person in the bushes. "Huh? Perrine is that you?"

"M-Major, it's not what it looks like,"

"What were you doing in the bushes?" asked Casey.

"I was… Sleeping walking!" replied Perrine.

"Oh, I didn't know you sleep walk, Perrine."

"T-There's a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Well then," she grabbed Perrine and put her on her back, piggyback style. "Let's get to know each other more?" smirked Casey.

"W-what are you doing?" demanded Perrine.

"Carrying you, what does it look like? Anyway, I'm Casey Natsumi."

"I-I'm Perrine H. Closterman. Heirress of Galia."

"Wow. Didn't think there would be two princess."

"There's two?"

"Just kidding there is only one real princess here. While the other is Sanya, the singing princess." She blushed.

"O-oh ok."

"Nice to meet Perrine. Hope we can get along." Casey smiled.

"Y-Yea. Me too." Blushed Perrine.


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the entrance, Casey dropped off and Perrine. "Well here we are, your highness."

"Umm, thanks Casey."

"No problem. I figure you were tired since you slept walk." She smiled.

"Ha ha ha, well shall we go in."

"Y-Yes Major." Said Perrine.

When they entered the base, the scent of food greeted them and their hungry stomaches. "Mmmm. Looks like the food is almost ready." Said Casey. They arrived at the dining room where Yoshika and Lynne were getting the food ready. "Hey, Yoshika."

"Oh, hey Casey. Breakfast is almost."

"Sweet." She turned to Lynne. "What's up, Lynne."

"Oh, hi." She said sadly.

"Ara, it's something wrong Lynne."

"No, no. Everything fine. I'm just…tired."

"Oh. Lynne, if you're still sleepy, you can go sleep some more. I'll handle things from here."

"I'm ok, Yoshika."

"You sure, Lynne." She nodded. "Ok, if you say so." They both continued to get breakfast ready.

"Well, I'm gonna go and take a bath. I need it." She head towards the hall, _I wonder if Sanya wants to join me._ As she headed towards the bathing area, she heard a yelling. "Hartmann, how many do I have to tell you?! Keep your stuff off of my side." She approached the door the yelling is coming from and knocked.

"Yo, it's Casey Natsumi. Is everything alright."

"Everything's fine. It's just— HARTMANN ! GET UP!."

"I'm coming in guys!"

"No wait! Stop—" But it was too late. As soon as Casey opened the door, she froze. She saw a naked girl, a half naked girl on the floor and hella messy room. "Umm"

"Woah, what with the hella messy room?" Casey asked.

"That's not the question you wanted to ask, is it?"

"It wouled be rude of me if I ask in your condition."

Trude sighed. "Come in. I'll explain everything."

"I shouldn't. I mean—"

"It's fine." Trude then grabbed Casey's hand and lead her in.

"You know, it's acutally a good roo—GAAHHH.!" Casey slipped and fell on top on Trude. She placed her hands on something to look up. Then she realized where her hand. She looked down and her hand were on Trude's chest. "S-Sorry, I didn't look where I going."

"I-It's ok, Casey." She turned her head and blushed. _Man, what's this feeling. It feel so… good. _Trude thought.

After putting on some clothes, she sat with Casey, introduce her and Erica and explain what was happen. "Huh. Hmmm… ok." Then, Casey stood and walk to where Erica is. "Yo, Erica."

"Oh come on. Not you too, Casey." As she stood up, her forehead hitted Casey's. "Umm" She blushed.

"Hmmm." Then, she cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Hmmm… no fever yet. No swelling in the eyes either." She got up and walked towards Trude. "You know you should clean room soon, Erica." She smiled, "For a person with the scent of chocolate, we don't want you to get hurt because of dirt and dust in your pretty eyes of yours. Ok."

"Y-yea, yea. Ok, Casey." Said Erica.

"And for you, Trude." She did the same thing with Trude. "I know for a person who smells like gunpowder, you have to be solider ready all the time. But, don't be such a tight ass. It's great you worry and train but don't push it. Relax, ok." She smiled.

"I-I'm just trying to help her represent our country, Karlsland."

"I know we need to represent, but we need to relax once in a while. Now," Casey got up and walked towards the door, "Come on, guys. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Yay, Breakfast!" shouted Erica.

"O-Ok, Casey."

"See ya guys," She winked at them and left towards the dining room. As soon Casey left, Erica got up and started to pick up stuff off the floor.

"Hartmann, what are you doing now?"

"Well, Casey said I smelled like chocolate and told to clean my room. So, I figure I should clean up since I shouldn't smell like garbage for her."

"Did something hit you in the head?" said Trude. _Hmmm _Trude sniffed her hand, _Do I really smell like gunpowder? _She thought.

As Casey headed out toward the dining room, she heard some more yelling. "Man, what's with these people." She ran towards the yelling and found herself a worried Eila.

"She's missing! She told me she was going to the bathroom but she hasn't come back!"

"Now, Eila come down— "

"HOW CAN I? SANYA IS PROBABLY WONDERING AROUND LOST IN THE BA— gahh!" Casey snuck behind and squeezed Eila's shoulder. She froze and fell onto the floor.

"Now then. In about a minute, I'll tell you everything." Everyone froze. "What?"

"That's amazing, Casey." Said Mio.

"Combat skills. Learn it from my uncle. Now," she grabbed Eila and carried her to the couch. "Let's wait till she wakes up."

A minute passed, Eila opened her eyes. She then realized her head is resting on Casey's lap. She jumped up in shocked, "Huh, what the— "

"To answer your question, Sanya is safe and sound."

"What the—where is— "

"Come." She grabbed Eila and left the dining room.

"Where are we going?"

"Here." They arrived at Casey's bedroom door. She opened it and pointed out where Sanya is. "Sanya's ok. She's just sleeping on my bed."

"Sanya!"

"Hmmm." Eila ran to Sanya and hugged her. "Eila…"

"You idiot. You have worry sick. I thought you wonder off somewhere." She looked at Sanya. "Why were in Casey's room?"

"Uhh, I was still drowzy and I touch the nearest door, opened it and landed on a bed. Didn't realize it was Casey's."

"Well, as long you're safe and sound." She smiled and headed out the door. "Oh and Casey." She turned to Casey and hugged her. "Thanks for takng care of Sanya that night. She must have been a bother."

"Not really. She just plopped down and surprise me that's all. Other than that, she slept fine."

"And," she blushed, "Sorry for being a little harsh to you."

"It's fine. I know were you just being a tsundere." She smirked  
"Quiet you before I wiped that smirk off your face."

"Ok ok." She smiled. Eila smiled and lean in to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"This time. It's sincere." She let go of Casey and headed towards the dining room.

"Looks like she's starting to like you, Casey." Smiled Sanya as she put on some clothes.

"She's still a tsundere, but she's acting more friendly than hateful." She walked over and gave Sanya a quick kiss on her lips, "Good morning, princess." She smiled.

"Good morning, Casey." She gave a kiss back. After finishing, they both headed out and joined the rest of the crew for breakfast.


	5. Chapter 5

After everyone was done eating, Perrine asked a question. "Hey, Casey. How did you know where I was this morning?"

Casey sighed, "Well might as well tell you guys a little bit about myself since we're here togther." She took a sip of her coffee, "Like I said, I was born magical like you guys, I was born supernatural. I'm a werewolf."

"Excuse did you say werewolf?" asked Trude.

"Yep. Believe me or not, but I'm telling the truth. In my family, every few generation, kids in the family were blessed with this gift. Me and my three brothers, we were that generation. It was our time to be given the powers of wolves."

"Bullshit." Said Shirley.

"Thought you might say that." She took another sip of her coffee, "As werewolves, we have powers like the wolf, as the name suggested. Our senses—smell, sight, and hearing are heightened to be better than a humans. With that I can sense things you guys can't, even emotions."

"But that doesn't explain how you found me." Said Perrine.

"I thought I did. I sniffed you out."

"That's sounded weird." Said Erica.

"No, I'm serious. Every human have a unique and desginated scent that makes them them. Take Perrine for example, when I caught her scent, she smelled like honey and flower."

"That actually very accurate. Perrine loves honey and she plants flowers." Said Yoshika.

"And take Trude and Erica for example too. Erica smells like chocolate."

"That makes sense considering she loves to eat candy a lot." Said Trude.

"Yep." Smiled Erica.  
"And for Trude, she smells like gunpowder."

"That's accurate considering she's such a tight ass." Said Shirley, "She's strict and trains a lot."

"Want to say that to face, Liberion." Glared Trude.

"Just saying the truth."

"Why you—"

"Calm down, guys. Let's not fight." Said Lynne.

"Oh, how about me, Casey." Said Yoshika. Casey walked over to Yoshika and touch her forehead with her own. "Ara?" Casey eyes turned red while Yoshika blushed.

"So?" asked Eila.

"She smells like… herbs, but mainly ginger."

"That's cool because ginger is used to heal wounds and injuries as well as other herbs." Said Yoshika. Casey smiled and patted her head.

"H-How about me Casey?" asked Lynne. Casey walked over and did the same thing.

"You smell like tea. White tea." She smiled, "You must be very pure to be white tea."

"T-Thanks Casey," said Lynee

"Oh, oh. Me next, me next Casey." Said Francesca. She walked over towards her and did the same thing.

"You smell like tomatoes."

"Well I am from Romagna. They sell and cook a lot of tomatoes over there." They both smiled and laughed.

"Yo, Casey. What about me." Said Shirley. She walked over to her and did the same thing.

"You smell like potatoes."  
"Well, she does eat a lot of it whenever it's on the menu." Said Trude.

"Hey, potatoes are good."

"Ha ha ha, I like to be tested too, Casey." Said Mio. She walked towards her and did the same thing.

"Hmmm. You smell like the sea."

"Ha ha ha, I do love to fly."

"How about me, Casey." Said Minna. She walked over and did the same thing.

"You smell like hibiscus." Smiled Casey, "Well you were delicate as a flower back in the day."

"Please, Casey. Let's not tell those stories." Said Minna.

"OK." She smirked. "Now, how about Eila and Sanya." She walked over towards them and did the same thing to each of them. "Hmmm. Eila smells like citrus from a fir tree." She smirked, "Makes sense since the way you've been a tsundere towards me."

"Why you little—"

"And for Sanya. She smells like mint. Makes sense because she's cool and calm."

"T-Thanks, Casey." Sanya blushed.

"Ha ha ha." Mio laughed. Then she look at Casey, "Hey, Casey. Didn't you had a lot of scratches on you."

"That's another thing about be a werewolf. I heal better than human. Whether it's a cut, scratch, or wound, I'll heal. But depending on the object."

"What do you mean depending on the object?" asked Trude.

"We may heal and be immune to sickness, but things like sliver, wolfsbane, lead can take time to heal or in any case… Kill me." Everyone gasped, "And if I get hit deep enough, I'll never heal on my own."

"How can we tell if you're healing or not."

"Easy, my blood turns black. Don't ask me how or why. I don't know either."

"But that doesn't explain the cut you got earlier." Said Sanya.

"Oh I woke up early, and went out to train but then I saw Sakamoto and she wanted to take on my skills as a werewolf and I can't refuse a deal like that." She massage her arms, "I may be faster than any human but she can still hit me. Good thing they weren't bloody cuts."

"I was trying to hit you, not kill you. I can't murder my new recuit on their second day."

"Well, that's the end of my story for now. I'll tell you guys rest soon."

"And how soon will that be?" asked Shirley.

"Whenever I feel like."

"Oh Casey." Said Eila.

"Yea, Eila."

"What's with the tatoo?"

"Like I said, I'll tell you guys whenever I feel like it."

"Oh Casey, one more thing." Said Yoshika.

"Yea, Yoshika."

"Do you have a scent too?"

"Of course, Yoshika. Every living thing has their own scent. Humans to supernaturals. If you're wondering what I smell like, I smell like chili peppers." She smirked, "You could say I'm hot and spicy." She laughed but everyone looked at her blankly. Casey got irratated, "Oh, come one guys. That was comedy gold."

"Not really, Casey." Said Shirley.

"Don't worry, Casey," Sanya got up and walked towards Casey to hug her. "You're still a great guy."

"Yea, thanks Sanya." She smiled and hugged her back.

"Well what do we have here?" Francesca laugh and smirked.

"What's up, Francesca?" asked Casey.

"I spy with my own little eyes," she then pointed to Sanya and Casey, "two loves birds flriting with each other."

Casey and Sanya looked at each other in embarassment, "Th-That's not true."

"Y-Yea, we're just really good friends."

"Ok," Francesca smirked and laughed, "we'll leave it at that." Casey and Sanya's faces grew red as the other tease them as well. Then, Lynne stood up and started to leave towards her room.

"Ara, Lynne, are you ok?" asked Casey.

"Oh uh, I'm not feeling well so I'm got take a rest, that's all."

"Oh ok." Casey was concered.

"Ha ha ha, I think we had a good morning. Now, Sanya, go rest up for night patrol." Sanya nodded and went back towards her room. "As for everybody, give me 25 laps around the base and meet me in the hangar. We're gonna have ourself a mock battle! Is that clear!?"

"Yes ma'mm." Everybody shouted.

"Good, now dismissed!" Everyone got up and ran to do their laps except for Casey.

"Umm, Sakamoto?"  
"Is something wrong, Casey?"

"Maybe I should stay behind, for Lynne and Sanya's protection and the base's."

"Ha ha ha, good thinking, Casey." She gave her a patted on he shoulder, "We will never know when they come after the base."

"Ok, Sakamoto. See ya after training." She went and walked towards her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey arrived at her door and knocked, "Hey, Lynne. It's Casey."

"Leave me alone, Casey. I'm not feeling well."

"Well I'm coming in anyways." She opened the door and closed it behind, "Now, what's wrong."

"It's nothing, I'm just sick, that's all."

"Hmmm." Then Casey started to take off her clothes. Lynne noticed and blushed.

"What are you doing, Casey?" Lynne tried to hide her blush.

"I'm just taking off my clothes. It's hot. Don't worry, I'm gonna be in my top and shorts." After she took off her clothes, she went over to Lynne's bed and hovered over her.

"C-Casey what are you—" She got interrupted when Casey put her forehead onto Lynne's. "Ummm,"

"No fever, but I did sense something." Casey lifted her forehead and lay beside Lynne. "You're angry. Angry and jealous with a hint of lust." She faced Lynne, "Lust for me."

"Um, uh, I, uh."

"You knew, huh"

"Knew what?"

"That Sanya confessed to me. That I accepted her feelings and we… we did it last night."

"It's unfair, Casey." She started to cry, "I was suppose to be the one to love you. To be your first and only one." She then got on top of Casey and kissed her. After she broke the kiss, "You know I was up when Sanya came in."

Casey wiped away her tears. "So you want to do it?" She grinned.

"More than anything. I've always wanted you to touch me." They both kissed again, both taking each other's tops off then exploring each other bodies till they both were satifiy.

(I'm too lazy to write the sex. Just imagine it on your own.)

After they did it, they both lay naked in bed. Lynne nested under Casey's chin while she cuddled tightly. "You have pretty big ones, Lynne."

"That's what Francesca and Eila always say whenever they groped most of the crew. But no one is bigger than Shirley that's for sure." She smiled.

"I prefer small ones. They're cute and nice to handle but I guess big ones are ok."

"Well sorry for not being small for you." Lynne pouted.

"Come on, I'm just kidding around." Casey cupped Lynne's face and kissed her. She broke the kiss, "Don't expect me to this with you whenever you feel like."

"That's ok," Lynne kiss her again, "One time with you is enough for me."

"Hmm." Casey got up and put on her clothes, "Better put on some clothes Lynne. If the Neruoi attack now and you flew in your under garments, the others will get supsious. Especially, Francesca."

"Ok." Lynne got up and put on some clothes on too. After Casey finished putting on some clothes, she opened the door.

"I'm gonna check on Sanya,"

"Ok, Casey." She left and went towards Sanya's room. She knocked and turned the knob, "Sanya." She went into the room and found Sanya half asleep."

"Casey,"

"Hey, Sanya," She smiled and leaned in to kiss Sanya.

"You taste funny, Casey." Said Sanya.

"Yea, Lynne was sad. Turns out she loves me too and she just wanted to do it with me."

"Hmmm," Sanya grabbed Casey and kiss her using her tongue. Then she broke the kiss, "There, I disinfect you."

"Geez, Sanya. Please warn me or at least tell me. You surprised me there."

"Sorry." Said Snaya while give her an innocent eyes."

"Looks like someone needs to punish." Casey got on top of Sanya and kiss her. Then she traveled to her neck to nip at it then at her breast. She teased her tip then flicked at them. Sanya moaned and twitched. She then sucked on them while she slipped into her panties and played with her sensetive parts. Sanya came and they laid in bed together, side by side.

"I love you, Casey."

"I love you, too, Sanya." They both kissed again.

Suddenly, they heard the alarm go off. "Neruoi attack." Said Sanya.

"Get dress and get ready to fly." Said Casey. Sanya nodded and Casey rushed to the garage. When she arrived, she found Lynne took off already while Sanya is getting ready to launched. Once Sanya took off, Casey went outside and checked on the others. They were all up in the sky fighting the Neruoi. "Something's off" Her eyes turn red and looked at the Neruoi the witches were fighting. All she saw was… nothing. "Oh no." She put her hand over her transmitter. "Guys, watch out. That's isn't the real Neruoi, it's a decoy."

"What?!" said Trude. Mio used her eye and check on the Neruoi.

"Casey's right. Everybody, take caution." Everyone stopped and listen. Then, they heard static.

"Guys… the base… trouble…" Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the witches.

"Gahh." Mio growled, "Shirley, intercept the Neruoi, as soon as possible. Everyone else, follow Shirley."

"Right." Then, she took off first as the others.

Casey saw them trying their best to catch the Neruoi. She growled, "Damn it, they're not gonna make it." She grabbed and clutched her dog tags. She sighed, "I guess it's down to this." She pulled off her dog tags and threw it on the ground. Shirley was trying her best trying to a least dent it. _Come on, _she thought _Just…a little…closer… _Suddenly she heard a massive roar. It echo throughtout the sea.

"What the hell…" Then, she felt a huge wave of magic surged through. When she got close to the base, she was shock what she saw. The others caught up and saw her standing there.

"What's going on, Shirley." Minna said.

"Guys, look." Shirley pointed and the crew were shock at they saw too. The Neruoi was stopped in its tracked by a huge shelid. When they got a closer look, they saw Casey. Not only were her eyes red, but a tail, ears, claws, and fang popped out.

"Is that Casey?" asked Sanya.

"Yep, it looks like it." Said Mio as she used her eye. Then, they got a transmission from Casey.

"Guys… you need to… attack… NOW!" They heard her call and rushed to finish it off.

After they destroyed the core and the Neruoi, they all headed to base and met up with Casey who went back to her normal self. "Hey guys."

"Casey, that was—"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, see." She grinned and put her hands behind her back. Suddenly, cuts and blood gushed out. Everyone gasped "Ok, maybe not that." Casey fainted and everybody rushed over to her. Sanya and Lynne were the first the see her.

"Casey!" they both shouted.

"Sanya," She reached out her hand, "Lynne." She smiled.

"Casey, why did you?" cried Sanya.

"Casey, don't die like this." cried Lynne.

"Don't worry. I'm not accepting death today." Then, her eyes closed.

"Casey!" They both shouted.

"Hurry, we need to put Casey in the infimary." Said Yoshika. They both nodded and carried Casey towards the infirnary.

With all the crying and commotion, Shirley heard Casey say something with all the chaos. "My… dog… tags." When she heard her, she had step on something. She picked it up and realized what it was _It's Casey's dog tags. _She thought. She then saw weird symbols written on her tags.

"What the hell?" said Shirley.


	7. Chapter 7

"_Where am I?" She looked around, "It's…dark." She walked forward. She saw a faint light at the end, "Am I dead?" She ran towards the light but froze in place. She saw dead bodies piled up. Blood and parts cover them. She was sicken. "Who?" Then she saw three dark figures, mouths and hands covered in blood. "Why?" All she asked, then she ran away from the scene but the dark figures caught her. She struggled until one of the figures spoke._

_ "It's our destiny, it's our purpose. Casey Natsumi." Then another figure came, but this one was beast like with blood dripping its mouth. It had two bands around its right arm. Then it charge at Casey and clawed at her body. She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

She woke up in panicked, shock and sweat ran through her body. She look around her surrounding. She's covered in bandages in a white room with two familiar faces by her side. She smiled and patted their heads, Sanya and Lynne were sleeping calmly by her two side. Then, Sanya moved and open her eyes, "Huh,"

"Hey, Sanya did you sleep well?" Casey smiled.

"Casey!" She hugged her tightly and started to cry.

"Huh," Lynne woke up too and saw Casey's wide awake. "Casey!" She hugged her and started to cry, too. "We thought you never wake up."

"Yea, we thought you were dead." She let go of her and looked into her eyes with hers, "But I knew you would make it. Like you said, you're not accepting death."

"Yep." She smiled and lean in to kiss both of them on their cheeks. "So, how long was I out for?"

"At least for a week." Answered Lynne.

"Holy crap, are you serious?" They both nodded, "Man," Casey scratch the back of her neck, "I must've used too much energy in that battle." She stood up but groaned as pain struck.

"Casey, you need to take it easy. You're still healing, aren't you?" asked Sanya.

"I know I am but at least let me stretch and move a bit."

"At least, let me and Sanya help you." Said Lynne.

"Ok," Sanya and Lynne grabbed Casey's arms gently and they putted them over their shoulder and help Casey get out of the cott. She still felt pain but not as much as before. After they help her, Casey went towards the door and opened it. The girls were puzzled.

"Umm, Casey. Where are you going?" asked Sanya.

"I need to find my dog tags." She took a pause, "If I don't, I will lose it." Then she left the room, leaving the girls confused and worried.

Casey waddled in the hall, clutching her body and using the wall for support. _Dog…tags…dog…tags…I can't lose them. _Then, she bumped into someone and fell onto the floor. She groaned, "God, that hurts like hell." She used the wall to help herself, "I'm really sorry for bumping into…" She looked and saw a familiar face, "Oh, Shirley. It's just you."

"Shouldn't you be resting right now, Casey?" asked Shirley.

"I will as soon as find my dog tags. They're really important to me."

"Oh you mean this thing." Shirley took out a dog tag necklace.

"Yea, that's it." Shirley gave the dog tags to Casey. She smiled, "Thanks, Shirley. You're the greatest." She then hugged her.

"Of course I am." She then hugged her back but tightly to her chest. But then Casey pushed her away. "What's wrong?"

"Your… breasts." Casey was gasping for air.

"I know. They're my pride and joys."

"You sure cuz they almost kill me." Casey turned away. "Soon, they're gonna be the death of me."

"You're really mean, Casey." Pouted Shirley. "At least I have something in the chest area." She then assaulted Casey and groped her chest. "You're really small, even smaller than Francesca. You sure you're a girl?" Shirley smirked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" said Casey angerily. "And quit groping my chest." She then pushed Shirley again then clutched her body and groaned again.

"Still healing from that battle?"

"Yep, I may be able to heal but I used too much energy to protect the base."

"I know you were trying to help but you didn't have to go far as almost dying. The whole crew was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it." She started to cry. "Especially, Sanya and Lynne."  
"I know." She went over and wiped Shirley's tears. "But protecting the ones we love comes with great sacrfices. That's why we all took this job, right? To survive and protect the world."

"You're right, Casey." She stopped crying. "We took this job to help and save the world from the war of the Neruoi. We can't just let them take over. No, we will fight till this is over."

"That's the spirit." She patted her shoulder. "And don't worry about me." She grinned, "I'm not accepting death right now. I promise."

"Casey," Shirley grabbed Casey and kissed her. Casey was surprised and her eyes widen. Then, Shirley broke the kiss, "I've been dying to kiss you since your battle. You look hot as a wolf that it made me hot and bothered." She lifted the bottom of her shirt, "Look, you made me this wet already."

Casey gulped, "Shirley, I— "

"I know, I know you've done it with Sanya and Lynne already."

"Wait, how did you— " She got interupted when Shirley kiss her again.

"I knew Sanya and Lynne loved you when they first met you. So, you guys had to do it sooner or later." Their face were close again. "You really turn me on, Casey. I've masturbated while thinking about you. Thinking how would you touch and make me come." Suddenly, Casey put a finger over Shirley's mouth, and whispered into her ear,

"Let's go back. I'll take you to heaven." Shirley grinned. She kissed Casey again and helped her get to the infirmary room.

When they got their, Sanya and Lynne were still inside. "Hey guys."

"Casey!" They rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Oww." Then, they let go of her when she groaned again. "I know you guys worry and love me but I'm still healing and in pain."

"Sorry." Both said.

"It's ok. Anyway lunch is coming up."

"Oh right. I'll get cooking." Lynne got up, followed by Sanya.

"Do you anything specific, Casey?" asked Sanya.

"How about mashed potatos and cheese broccoli soup. That always help me get my energy up."

"Ok." They both rushed towards the kitchen to make lunch.

Casey shut the door and locked it. Then she sat on the cott, "Now," she took off her top and jestured Shirley, "Where were we?"

"Ohh." Shirley gave her a mischevious face and went towards her. Casey grabbed her hand and encouraged her to sit on her lap. Then, she kissing her while unbuttoning her shirt. "Casey," Then, she undid her bra, revealing her big breasts.

"Woah."

"Like I said, they're my pride and joys." She grinned. Casey pushed Shirley onto the bed and fondled her breasts. "Ahh." She twitched. Casey kissed Shirley again then travel down to nibble at her neck and down to where her beasts are. She teased her by playing with her tips then flicked them with her tongue. "Casey," She moaned and begged for more. Casey heard her pleading and started to suck on them. Shirley moaned some more. Then, Casey's hand slipped into her panties and started to touch her sensetive part. She twitched and moaned as she was being teased down there. "More, please Casey. Don't stop till I come."

"Ok." She grinned and her travel along her abs and down to her parts. Casey removed her panties and and started to lick her parts. Shirley twitched and moaned even more. "Yes, yes. Casey" She was at her limit and at climax. Then, she came all over Casey's mouth and face.

Exausted and sticky, they laid on the cott together, with Shirley nuzzling into Casey's chin while she hugged her tightly. "That was amazing, Casey. You know how to satisfiy a girl and her urges."

"Yea." They kissed again. "But as I told Lynne, don't expect me to do this with you whenever you feel like it."

"It's ok. I know you're committed to Sanya but I want to have fun with you too." She smirked.

"Geez, you're a handful." They both laughed and kissed again. "Now get up and get dressed. Lunch is almost ready."

"Ok." They both got up, got dressed, and headed out to the dinning room.

Meanwhile some where in the base, Francesca was irratated. "Umm is something wrong, Francesca?"

She growled and threw a fit. "I feel like something happen that's just making me angry."


End file.
